The New Girl Meets The Rocket Boys
by Keebler Elf
Summary: *FINSHED*October Sky fic* Juliet is new to Coalwood. She meets the Rocket Boys and they all become fast friends. She has secrets, and what happenes when she starts to fall for one of her new best friends O'Dell?
1. Meeting The New Girl

A/N: Hey people.. Here is a new story for ya! If ya didn't know I'm totally in love with Chad Lindberg, and since he is in "October Sky" I knew I had to write a story about this movie so here it is... This is a really really short chapter, but I hope you like it! More will be up ASAP!  
  
"Miss Riley?" The guidance counselor said softly walking into the classroom with a young girl next to her. Miss. Riley and the guidance counselor exchanged a few words then the counselor left.  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today." Miss. Riley said bringing the new student forward to present to the class. "This is Juliet Ryan. She just moved here from...." Miss. Riley said waiting for Juliet to give her an answer.  
  
"Los Angeles, California." She told her.  
  
"And what brings you to Coalwood?" Miss. Riley asked.  
  
"I came to live with my aunt and uncle." She said looking like she obviously didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.  
  
"Okay, well we are happy to have you with us." Miss. Riley said. "Why do you take a seat behind Homer right there." Miss. Riley said pointing to her new seat.  
  
"Thank you." She said taking her seat. As she did Homer turned around to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Homer." He said reaching his hand out.  
  
"Juliet." She said accepting his handshake.  
  
"Since I have to finish correcting the tests that y'all took yesterday, this will be a free period, but please keep the noise down." Miss. Riley said taking a seat at her desk.  
  
"So your from California?" Homer said turning around to face Juliet and Roy Lee, and O'Dell pulled their chairs closer to get in on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Oh. Well, this is Roy Lee, and that's O'Dell." Homer said pointing to his friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Juliet said quietly.  
  
A/N: Okay okay, I know its boring so far, but it will get better I promise! More to come later tonight or tomorrow! 


	2. A Secret From Juliet's Past

A/N: Hey people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Well, here is chapter 2... Just to give you a heads up, this chapter is going to reveal a little bit of Juliet's past... Hmmm I wonder what will happen! LOL! READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
"You mind if I look at your schedule?" Homer asked Juliet to see if there were any other classes besides first period that they would be together.  
  
"Sure." Juliet said handing him her schedule. Homer looked it over then laughed.  
  
"Well looks like your going to be stuck with at least one of us all day." He laughed. Juliet just smiled.  
  
"So what is there to do in California?" Roy Lee asked.  
  
"Well, you can go to the beach, or the movies, shopping. Stuff like that." She told him.  
  
"Sounds a lot more exciting then this place." Roy Lee said.  
  
"So you said you came here to live with you aunt and uncle?" O'Dell asked.  
  
"Yeah." Juliet said with a sad look coming onto her face.  
  
"Did your parents come too?" He asked, not realizing the look that Juliet had.  
  
"No." She said looking like she was about to cry. Homer just gave a look to O'Dell to stop the conversation there, which he did, because she obviously didn't want to talk about it. After some more talking between Juliet, Homer, O'Dell, and Roy Lee, the bell to switch to second period classes rang.  
  
"You go with O'Dell to math." Homer said as Juliet was picking up her books ready to leave.  
  
"Oh okay." She said walking out the class room door and following O'Dell to math class. As Juliet and O'Dell were walking, O'Dell broke the awkward silence that was between them.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened in California? I mean why you parents didn't come with you, and why you moved here of all places?" O'Dell asked as they walked down the hallway. Juliet just looked at him for a moment, then told him some of her story.  
  
"My parents died a few weeks ago. I came here because my aunt and uncle were the only ones who would take me in." She told him.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"It's okay." She said softly.  
  
"This is it." O'Dell said walking into the classroom. Juliet walked in behind O'Dell then walked towards the teacher. She showed the teacher her note that said she was a new student, then took the only seat that was open, which was in front of O'Dell.  
  
A/N: Hmmm I wonder how that thing with her parents happened?? And also why no one else would take her in??? DUM DUM DUM!!!! LOL! Well don't worry y'all will find out soon enough... MAYBE! HA! I'm evil! LOL! Well I'm going to get back to eating this cheddar easy cheese stuff, and typing up more chapters to other stories K? Enjoy you night guys! Bye byes! 


	3. Homer Asks Juliet Something On His Mind

A/N: Well I don't have much to say.... So here is chapter 3!  
  
For the rest of the day, that's pretty much how things went for Juliet. She followed Homer, O'Dell or Roy Lee around trying to learn the ropes of everything. She was also introduced to another person who she seemed to become friends quickly with in spite of his reputation. Another boy named Quentin. He seemed a little shy, but that didn't bother Juliet. She still thought that he seemed very nice. As Homer, O'Dell, Roy Lee, and Quentin were sitting with Juliet at lunch, Homer brought up the subject of the rockets they made.  
  
"That's so cool!" Juliet said smiling, referring to them making rockets.  
  
"We are going to set one off around 6 tonight. You want to see it?" Homer asked her.  
  
"That would be great thank you." Juliet said excited for tonight. She had never seen a rocket take off before, so this would be something that she would most definitely want to see.  
  
"You can ride with us there if you want to. We are going to head there right after school." O'Dell offered.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Juliet said smiling. Homer was the only one who really noticed the way that O'Dell and Juliet acted when they were together. Maybe it was just his imagination, but maybe it wasn't... Maybe there was something going on between them. As lunch ended, Homer and Juliet walked down the hall to their next class, which they had together.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Homer asked Juliet as they walked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Juliet said, wondering what Homer wanted to know.  
  
"You like O'Dell don't you?" Homer asked her. Juliet looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked back at Homer as her face started to turn a light shade of red. "You do don't you?"  
  
"I don't know." She said trying to hide her smile, but it wasn't working.  
  
"You don't know? I think you do." Homer laughed at Juliet who was turning a more bright shade or red.  
  
"Maybe." She said smiling.  
  
"I thought so." Homer said.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Juliet asked, hoping that O'Dell didn't notice.  
  
"Well... Kind of. But I don't think you have to worry about O'Dell finding out. He doesn't pick up too quick on things like that." Home laughed. Juliet just smiled.  
  
A/N: Well, that is all on this story for today.... More tomorrow (hopefully!) 


	4. Launching A Rocket

A/N: Hey hey! Here is chapter 4! Sorry it took me like a week to get this up, but I have been so busy updating my other stories… Well anyway, here it is!  
  
At the end of the school day, Juliet stopped by her house and asked if it was okay to spend some time with her new friends. Her aunt and uncle agreed, then left with Homer O'Dell, Roy Lee, and Quentin. When they got to what Homer told Juliet was called "Cape Coalwood," they got right to work setting up the rocket.  
  
"So how far so they usually go up?" Juliet asked while Homer was getting to work on getting everything set up correctly.  
  
"Well.." Homer started. "We didn't exactly get one up there yet."  
  
"Oh." Juliet said.  
  
"But, we found something new to put into the rocket so hopefully this one will fly." He told her.  
  
"What did you put in it?" Juliet asked.  
  
"Alcohol." He simply told her.  
  
"You think that will work?" She asked not knowing that a simple thing like alcohol could help make a rocket fly.  
  
"I hope so." He told her. After everything was set up O'Dell took Juliet to the place, which was kind of like a fort, where they watched the rockets go up.  
  
"You ready?" O'Dell asked Juliet who was standing right next to him when Homer, Roy Lee, and Quentin came back from lighting the rocket.  
  
"Yeah." She told him while the others counted down to the lift off of the first rocket that would hopefully fly.  
  
"5…..4…..3…..2…..1….." They all said then finally the rocket flew up into the sky without blowing up, while Juliet watched amazed at what she just saw.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm typing up the next chapter to this story right now, and so ya know… It's more O'Dell, Juliet romance thing.. So check back for it in a few! 


	5. O'Dell Walks Juliet Home

A/N: Here is chapter 4….. Give ya a little O'Dell and Juliet romance here.. Enjoy!  
  
"That was the best thing that I have ever seen. Thank you so much!" Juliet said while O'Dell walked her home.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun." He said walking next to her.  
  
"Well, this is my house." She said. "Thanks for walking me back."  
  
"No problem." He said walking with her up the steps of her home.  
  
"Well... I'll see you tomorrow at school then." She told him, not really know what to do.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting a little nervous. The two stoof silent for a moment just looking at each other when O'Dell finally moved closer to Juliet. He put his hands on her waist as she moved closer to him. Juliet put her arms around O'Dell's neck then closed her eyes as she titled her head in towards O'Dell, who then closed his eyes and moved his head forward slowly brushing his lips on hers. When Juliet opened her mouth the tiniest bit while still kissing O'Dell, he slowly slid his tongue inside.  
  
The two stood for a good 5 to 10 minutes kissing, when finally, they broke the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." Juliet said smiling as she opened the door to her home, and then walked inside.  
  
A/N: Damn I wish I was her!!! No fair! LOL! Well, I got another chapter for this story coming up, then I'm off to update the next story! Bye guys! 


	6. Fire In The Woods

A/N: Jezzzz Its been ages since I've updated this story!!! Better late then never huh? Well, there it finally is… I am so sorry that it took so long to get up, but I had some really bad writers block. Oh, but before I get to the chapter, I'm telling you know, I am taking scenes from the movies, and a little of the dialogue that was used in the movie, is going to be used in here kay? So anyway, here is your chapter!  
  
The next day when Homer, O'Dell, Roy Lee, Quentin, and Juliet arrived at school there were 2 police cars parked in the front.  
  
"What'd you think is going on?" Juliet asked O'Dell as they got closer to the school.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm sure everything is fine, nothing big." He said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
** 1ST PERIOD CLASSES **  
  
"We will be starting a lab tomorrow and you'll be working with…." Miss. Riley started but was then interrupted by three police officers and Principle Turner coming into the classroom.  
  
"You four come with me." The principle said pointing at Homer, O'Dell, Roy Lee, and Quentin. They all got up, and walked out of the classroom, leaving Juliet confused, but more so scared. Whenever first period classes were over, Juliet and Miss. Riley ran to Mr. Turner's office. Juliet had to wait outside so she couldn't see what was going on, but when Miss. Riley went in, she saw them in handcuffs.  
  
"Mr. Turner you have these boys in handcuffs!" Miss. Riley started, but there was so much yelling you could barely follow, that was until one of the police officers explained the situation.  
  
"Where you aware of the fire in the woods last night?" The police officer asked. Miss. Riley didn't say anything, and waited to the officer to explain more. "We found one of these on the road right outside where the fire was started." He said holding up the rocket. "We didn't know where they came from until this morning when we read this." He said holding up the newspaper that had the interview that Homer and the rest of the guys did the previous day.  
  
"Homer can you account for all of your rockets?" Principle Turner asked him.  
  
"No sir." He said leaning back into his chair. Juliet was right at the door when the officers brought Homer, O'Dell, Roy Lee, and Quentin out of Mr. Turner's office.  
  
"What happened?" Juliet asked as she ran to catch up with O'Dell.  
  
"I'll explain later." He told her as he walked passed her. "I'm sorry." He called before the officers pushed him out the front door.  
  
** LATER THAT DAY **  
  
"Are you okay what happened?!" Juliet said running up to O'Dell when she got out of school to see that he was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. The think that the rockets started a fire in the woods." He explained. "Homer, Roy Lee, and Quentin when to burn the test area down."  
  
"I am so sorry." Juliet told him knowing that building those rockets meant a lot to him, not just him but Homer, Roy Lee, and Quentin too.  
  
"You have nothing you be saying sorry for. You didn't do anything." He said as Homer, Roy Lee, and Quentin came towards them.  
  
"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Quentin asked taking a seat next to O'Dell on the school steps.  
  
"There's a party in town tonight." Roy Lee suggested. They all agreed since they knew there would be nothing else to do. The party started at seven and since it was only four, they had time to waste till then. They sat around talking, then headed to the company store, and in the last remaining hour, each one headed home to get ready.  
  
** AT THE PARTY **  
  
As soon as the first slow song came on O'Dell grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"There is diffidently something going on between them." Homer said to Roy Lee and Quentin when he saw Juliet and O'Dell dancing together.  
  
"Yeah." Roy Lee and Quentin agreed.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it… I will get another one up in these next few days so check back for it! Bye! 


	7. Another Life

A/N: Once again, been ages since I've updated this! I've got 11 other stories going on right now, and one of them leads into 4 other ones, and I've got 2 in process so I've been a little busy with them. Plus it didn't help that fanfic was down for what seemed like forever. Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
  
Juliet had her head resting on O'Dell's shoulder when someone came running in yelling about the mine.  
  
"There was a accident at the mine!" One of the guys yelled. "There was a accident at the mine! Come on!" He said running back out. Everyone panicked.  
  
"My uncle works down there." Juliet said breaking away from O'Dell's arms and running to the door.  
  
"Go get Homer, and we'll meet you there." O'Dell yelled to Roy Lee and Quentin as he followed Juilet out. They weren't too far away from the mine so they ran the whole way there. It was raining, so it was hard to see, and Juliet had no idea how to get there since she was new in town. O'Dell was only a few steps behind her and knew she didn't have a clue on how to get to the mine. He grabbed onto Juliet's hand and lead her the rest of the way there. There were already people gathered around when they got there, but made their way to the front to see who had been hurt. The elevator was coming to the surface when Homer, Roy Lee, and Quentin showed up. The workers came out of the mine and went straight to their families. Homer saw his dad come up, but he wasn't in good condition. He was taken to the hospital, and Homer was left standing in shock.  
  
"Two of them are dead!" The crowd heard one of the workers yell. Juliet held her breath when the two men who were pronounced dead passed her. "Ike Bykovsky!" The worker yelled as the first body went by her. Homer had told her about him. He helped do the welding on the rockets. "Jonathan Miller!" He yelled as the second body passed her. Tears filled her eyes, and she almost fell to the ground, but O'Dell picked up help in his arms. It was her uncle.  
  
*** 2 WEEKS LATER ***  
  
It was a hard two weeks that Juliet went through after her uncle died that night at the mine. Having to deal with the funeral, school, getting a job at a small local diner where she worked part time on weekdays since she has school, and full time on weekends, plus dealing with her aunt Margaret. Her aunt never liked her for some reason, and her uncle was the only one that could keep her inline from not hitting her, or yelling at her, and now he's gone.  
  
Juliet hadn't talked to O'Dell, Homer, Roy Lee, or Quentin since the night at the mine and she didn't plan to anytime soon. She thought if they knew where she had to work now and how her aunt was treating her, it would only make things worse, and even then O'Dell wouldn't like her anymore. She couldn't handle another heartbreak like the time before, so she was taking matters into her own hand by not getting close to anyone. School had just ended, and Juliet was walking down the front steps of the school quickly since she had to get to work. O'Dell saw her walk out, and caught up with her as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey, you alright? I tried to stop by your house yesterday but you weren't there." He said walking with her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." She said avoiding any eye contact with him.  
  
"Juliet, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She said obviously lying through her teeth.  
  
"Nothing huh? So you ignore people when they talk to you all the time now?"  
  
"I gotta go." And she tried to walk away again.  
  
"Juliet, are you sure your alright?" He asked pulling her back. He was seriously worried about her. Maybe she didn't like him anymore, but regardless, he still liked her no matter what and was worried.  
  
"I really have to go." She said pulling away, then walking out of site.  
  
** AT THE DINER **  
  
"You're late!" Juliet's boss yelled at her when she came running through the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry Robert." She said tuning everything out that he said to her, then getting right to work. Later in the evening, when she has gotten finished ringing up a customer at the register, she stood still as Homer, O'Dell, Roy Lee, and Quentin came in. "Robert, I'm going on my break." She said walking into the back. How did they know she was there? Juliet had to be honest with herself it wasn't a very big town so they would have found out anyway. She swung the door open, and took a seat on the steps. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She hung her head down and buried her face into the hands as she started to cry. "Pull yourself together." She quietly said to herself as she stood up and turned around. She jumped back when she saw O'Dell standing there obviously wanting some answers.  
  
A/N: Well there you go... Chapter 7! I'll try and get 8 up ASAP! Lata guyz! 


	8. Answers

A/N: Whoo!! ALMOST finished with this story! After this is the epilogue, then I'm done! Well, there's the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"This is why you had to go today?" O'Dell asked sitting down on the cement steps. Juliet stood still, but nodded. "Why couldn't you just tell me? I thought it was something bad."  
  
"This is something bad. Me working here, and everything."  
  
"Why would you think working here is a bad thing?" He asked standing up looking at her straight in the eye. "If anything it makes me respect you more. Earning your way and all."  
  
"Cause I didn't think you'd like me like this." She said quietly. "I'm the only girl in this town who has to do this. You could find better."  
  
"Not like you like this?!" He was in shock. How could she think that?"  
  
"Then move on and forget me."  
  
"Whoa, Juliet. I would never do that to you."  
  
"The rest of them did." She said softly, almost too soft to hear.  
  
"The rest of them? You mean old boyfriends? Cause Juliet, I'm not,"  
  
"No, my family. You were my first boyfriend." She wanted to run and hide and never have to face this, but she couldn't even move her legs to run, but more importantly she couldn't lie to O'Dell anymore.  
  
"You're family? Before you came here?" She nodded.  
  
"My aunt and uncle were the only ones who'd take me in. Everyone knew about my past, about what I'd done so on one would take me in after my parents died. My uncle was always great though. Loved me no matter what." She couldn't help the tears that were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"What'd you do? And I mean, what about your aunt."  
  
"Go into some trouble with the police. Took the blame for shit that I didn't do. Then my aunt, well, she's horrible." Juliet sat down on the steps again and O'Dell did the same. She took a deep breath and lifted up the back of her shirt showing it to him. She flinched as he ran his fingers across the bruises and cuts.  
  
"How did you get,"  
  
"She did it." He put her shirt back down and she now sat facing him. He was speechless and couldn't even get his thoughts together.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me then," O'Dell stopped her before she could go any farther.  
  
"I'd never leave you." She dove into his arms and in his arms trying to regain herself.  
  
O'Dell got the other guys to go on without him while he waited at the diner till Juliet finished up. Night came quick as O'Dell and Juliet walked back to her house holding hands, and taking their time. As they reached her house they stopped and stood facing each other.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked as she put her arms around his shoulders. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." She smiled and tears formed in here eyes. She had been waiting for the right time to tell him the same thing.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him again deeper then ever, when their lips parted they were looking into each others eyes, gasping for air. "I gotta go." She pouted as she kissed him again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded. "I love you." She loved hearing him say that. Make her feel so wanted, and loved.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled and he quickly kissed her one final time. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." She slowly walked up the porch steps and opened the door praying that her aunt would be asleep, as she shut the door. She could hear her aunt screaming at her from in the kitchen.  
  
"Where in the hell were you?!" She yelled coming into the living room.  
  
"Work." She told her quietly.  
  
"Work ended an hour ago!" She and O'Dell took the long way back to her house.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So where were you?!"  
  
"With my friend."  
  
"That boy?! It was him wasn't it?! What did I tell you! Stay away from him!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes I remember."  
  
"Then why were you out with him?!" She hit Juliet and she fell sideways onto the TV. O'Dell had been watching from the window. He heard yelling as he was walking back home and stayed to see what was going on. He ran inside and picked Juliet up in his arms who was now bleeding from being knocked into the TV where a vase of flowers had been sitting. Her head hit the vase causing it to break into pieces. "You!" O'Dell ran out carrying Juliet with him. His mom was already sleeping when he got to his house, so getting her in wasn't a problem. He got to his room and carefully layed her down on his bed. She wasn't exagerating about her aunt. She was horrible. He went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth. He wiped away the blood on her forehead as she lay on his bed closing her eyes tight trying the ease the pain.  
  
"You should probably get some sleep." She nodded. "I'll be right here on the floor if you need anything." He covered her with the sheets, and blanket, and grabbed a pillow for himself.  
  
"O'Dell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay up here with me?" He climbed into bed and wrapped her close into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I swear."  
  
"I love you." She said quietly as she shut her eyes and began to drift to sleep. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N: Oooo, so whatcha think people?! R&R! :) Thanks! 


	9. Epilogue

A/N: This is it...  
  
** 4 YEARS LATER **  
  
That was their last you in high school, and after that everyone went their own ways. All going to college away from Coalwood. Juliet and O'Dell moved into California to Juliet's previous house before she ever came to Coalwood, disobeying everyone's wishes. Juliet said yes when O'Dell proposed to her last year, and they are to be married in October all before the new baby comes. Eden Marie O'Dell.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: YAY! Finished! Well, I hoped you liked it! That's all for this story. A possible sequel? Well note me on if you want one, cause I'm sure I could work something out :) R&R! LOL! Thanks! Lataz! 


End file.
